


Lokisdottir

by HilarytheMermaid



Category: Avengers
Genre: Comment if you want it to be a full-fledged story, Gen, Oneshot, Prolly take it down after, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilarytheMermaid/pseuds/HilarytheMermaid
Summary: "How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, go on and on, grow into more of a phenomenon...""You don't. Whoever's up above just gives you demonic powers and lets bad shit happen to your life.""So, a god claiming you as their daughter is considered as, your words, 'bad shit'?"





	Lokisdottir

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism, please. Characters might be a little OC.

  "Great, because of us following two insane gods, we're in some maniac's lair. Good job of fucking this day up, everybody." Tony drawled in annoyance while the other Avengers are fidgeting in their own little ways to cope with the situation. The now-reformed Loki glared at the billionaire's direction, hissing out in fury, "First of all, Stark, we didn't force any of you to come with us. In fact, it was all of you who demanded to be part of this excursion, even when the, quote, 'two insane gods', told you this could go wrong in numerous ways." Loki was about to choke Tony because it just felt like the _right thing to do_ when Thor puts his hand on Loki's shoulder, which immediately calmed the younger god down thanks to the familiar pressure.

 

  "Nevertheless, Man of Iron, we are in this mess, and we have to find a way to get out of here." Tony was about to retort in reply when a shrill shriek shook the air accompanied by a thunderous laugh comparable to Thor's a few minutes later. Clint chuckled nervously, "Well damn, Thor. Why didn't you tell us you had another brother?"

 

  Thor replied in concern, "Because I only have a sister. Loki, are you alright?" Steve called out, "Wait, what?" But his question was unheard because everyone else's concern was on Loki, who was muttering to himself and starting to occupy the darkest corner of the hallway they were trapped in while rubbing his hands all over himself, not seeming to hear anything. As an effect, his physique started to become transparent. Natasha cautiously stepped over to the god and said, "Loki, Thor asked if you were alright."

 

  That shook him out his stupor, "After hearing that laugh, I most certainly am not." he whispered, "You all have a good chance of holding him off. But once he sees me, his fury will overtake him and he will stop at nothing to get his hands on me and... punish me. I have to hide, and I suggest that all of you do so as well." He ended his sentence with a tone of finality that left no questions to be asked and the last anyone has seen of him was his silhouette running off to the source of the voice before his shadow disappeared entirely. 

 

  As footsteps rumbled closer to their spot, they all heeded Loki's advice and sprinted to find corners where they could hide. Thor found himself squished between two stone pillars and had a fairly good view to a cell. He noticed that there was someone imprisoned there, crying for help through death. He felt himself wanting to save them, just unable to think of a plan how to. He was about to get a glimpse of whoever they're hiding from when he felt Loki's magic at the entrance of the cell. He watched where his brother could be curiously, theorizing that he was helping the prisoner escape, but why? Loki had self-preservation instincts, first and foremost, so why was he risking his location, and possibly life, to help the prisoner?

 

  After a few horrendously long minutes, the apparent master of the place is still in the hallway, giving orders to the guards and reviewing whatever the hell said guards gave him. Thus, they couldn't get out, and Thor couldn't take a look from the metaphorical cat without without risking it getting a glimpse of the mouse. However, a silver lining came when Loki was able to extract the prisoner from their cell, or rather, her cell, as the scraps one could barely call clothes gave way for the world to show she was a girl. Thor immediately felt heat rising to his cheeks and attempted to look away, but he couldn't help but take note of the bruises that oddly looked like hands near her nether regions. Loki was visible once more and shed off his cloak to give it to the poor girl before covering the both of themselves up with the invisibility spell once more and then there was suddenly no trace of them. 


End file.
